


Bonds

by Volhound



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhound/pseuds/Volhound
Summary: Summoned by the entity, Elliona must work together with her fellow survivors if she wants live to see another day.Dwight x OC [Elliona] romance story set in the DbD world.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Original Female Character(s), Dwight Fairfield/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Chapter One: The Campfire**

_Rejection_. It hurt more than she cared to admit. Years of study and practice for nothing. She had left the office with a smile on her red lips, her chin held high despite the pain she felt in her chest. This was her last life-line. She had needed this job to survive, to pay her rent and bills.  
  
Her tall heels tapped loudly on the marble floors beneath her feet as she quickly rushed through the building, hoping to return home. _Home_. She couldn't help but wonder just how much longer she'd be able to call her small apartment home, now that she had run out of money...  
  
_Breathe, Elliona_. She could hardly think straight. The insurmountable stress she felt on her shoulders was really weighing her down. Her landlord would be waiting for his money at the apartment. She was two months late on rent. If she returned home, she'd be kicked out. The thought made her shudder. She wasn't ready to face that just yet.  
  
Adjusting the purse on her shoulder, Elliona made the decision to go for a small walk before facing the inevitable. Her mind was racing with so many different worries, she hardly noticed the pain in her feet from her high heels.   
  
Her long legs carried her to a nearby park. She remained on the cement pathway that ran through the large park, ignoring the stares she received from random joggers. Who in their right mind went for a walk in high heels whilst wearing business clothes? _Elliona_.  
  
The young woman must have walked for nearly an hour, her gaze on the ground the entire time. The sun was beginning to set. Glancing around, she noticed she was deep into the park, near the edge of the nearby forest. Gazing into the thick trees up ahead, she found herself drawn to them.  
  
And so she continued onwards, her heels digging into the dirt beneath them as she made her way into the forest. A sense of ease washed over her for a brief moment. She felt _free_.   
  
This foreign feeling of freedom faded almost as quickly as it appeared. Instead, a sense of dread coursed through her veins. Pausing, Elliona glanced around the darkening forest. An eerie fog was rolling in. Something didn't feel right. Taking a step back, Elliona fell to the ground, tripping over her own two feet. Her head suddenly felt heavy. She struggled to keep her eyelids open as her consciousness began to fade, the fog consuming her.  
  
Awakening, Elliona found herself sitting in front of a roaring campfire, a group of people sitting nearby on logs. Elliona glanced around frantically, her green eyes wide open in confusion.  
  
"W-Where am I?!" She shouted, stumbling to stand on her two feet. The group glanced at her, their expressions a mix of shock and dread. Two men and two women sat on the logs, surprised to see a new face. The group had already endured one gruesome trial with surprising success. _For now_.  
  
No one answered her. Instead, they continued to stare at her. Were they even real? Or had she finally gone mad?  
  
"Who are you people? Where am I?" She glanced at each of them, hoping for some sort of answer. When they continued to ignore her questions, her fear only continued to rise. She was moments away from having a breakdown. Were they her kidnappers? Was she going to die? Her mind immediately went to a dark place. Maybe her landlord finally had enough of her empty promises and came to kill her. _No, no, what are you thinking_? She thought, shaking away the preposterous idea.   
  
"H-Hey, it's going to be okay," A woman finally spoke up, a stutter in her voice. "My name is Claudette. I... well, we don't really know where we are either...." She trailed off.  
  
"Were we all kidnapped?" Elliona's voice was just above a whisper. She cautiously stepped closer to the group, frightened by the thick fog lurking in the forest around them.   
  
"I think so," Claudette answered for the group.  
  
Elliona felt as though she were moments away from hyperventilating. She felt for her purse, noticing it was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't call anyone for help now.   
  
As though sensing her rising panic, a man spoke. "You should take a seat." He signaled towards the empty log next to him. Elliona hesitantly did so, a frown on her pale face.  
  
"What're your names?" She asked, hoping to distract her frightened mind.  
  
"Jake." The man next to Claudette answered.  
  
"I'm Meg." The ginger-haired woman said, her legs tapping lightly on the dirt beneath her feet. She looked as though she were moments away from springing to her feet.  
  
Glancing at the man next to her, she awaited his answer.  
"I-I'm Dwight." He spoke, a small forced smile on his face. The man looked almost as frightened as she did.  
  
"What's your name?" Jake asked.  
  
"Elliona." She answered, "Do you know how we got here--?" Just as she finished her sentence, she felt as though her body was being throttled through space. Blinking once, she found herself in another foreign space. Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Standing a few feet away from her was Dwight, looking like an absolute trainwreck. The man began to bite his nails, his eyes scanning around him almost frantically.   
  
"Where are we?" Elliona asked him.  
  
The sound of a chainsaw being revved up made her pause. Dwight signaled for her to be quiet with a finger raised to his lips, his nail-biting coming to an end. He waved her over to him as he began to lead them through the rubble of an old structure to a locker.   
  
Opening the door slowly, Dwight stepped inside. He grabbed Elliona's wrist and pulled her in with him, shutting the door just as quietly as he opened it behind them. Elliona felt herself press awkwardly into Dwight's side as the two tried to stand side-by-side in the cramped space.  
  
The sound of the chainsaw grew louder. Elliona felt her heartbeat wildly in her chest as she heard something just outside their locker. She grabbed Dwight's hand out of fright, holding it so tight he almost winced in pain.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the chainsaw-wielding being finally left. Dwight opened the locker slowly, peering outside into the dark forest. The moonlight thankfully illuminated the area enough for them to see.  
  
Elliona still held his hand, her eyes wide with fear. Was that chainsaw creature their kidnapper?   
  
"What's happening?" Elliona asked. She wanted to cry.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure," Dwight admitted, "But we're going to get out of here if we just work together, okay?" The man noticed an idle generator up ahead. He pulled Elliona toward the generator, only for her to pull him back.  
  
"W-What are you doing? We should hide." She insisted.  
  
"If we stay in one place for too long, this bird appears over us." Horrid flashbacks flashed through Dwight's mind of their last _trial_. He had remained in a locker for only 5 minutes and in that time, an annoying bird had appeared overhead, cawing loudly. The sound seemed to draw the attention of the Hillbilly, drawing him to his locker.  
  
"What?" Elliona was terribly confused.  
  
"We don't have time to explain. Come on, we have to repair this generator. They power these exit gates that'll lead us out of here."  
  
"I don't know how to repair that."  
  
"I'll help you. Watch." Dwight kneeled down in front of the generator and began to pull and push random levers. After a few moments, a spark ignited through the generator. During that time, he carefully pushed a lever at _just_ the right moment. The generator began to burst with life, bustling faster and faster with each passing second.  
  
Elliona hesitantly reached for the generator and began to copy Dwight's movements. Just when the spark ignited, a death-curdling scream echoed through the area. This horrifying scream made her miss her cue. The generator exploded, sending sparks everywhere. Both Dwight and Elliona jolted back as the loud explosive sound echoed.   
  
"What was that? It sounded like Claudette." Elliona panicked, standing next to the generator.   
  
"Let's get out of here. The killer might come back." As if on cue, the sound of the chainsaw quickly approached them. Dwight and Elliona ran back into their locker, their breaths held. Up ahead, they could hear something smash their generator.  
  
Footsteps soon approached their locker. Elliona could hardly think straight. She had gripped Dwight's hand again, praying for a miracle.   
To both their horrors, the locker began to open...


	2. Chapter Two: Save Me

**Chapter Two: Save Me**

Dwight could tell almost immediately that the hand did not belong to one of his fellow survivors. Thinking quickly, he slammed the locker door open, momentarily stunning the Hillbilly. He bolted out of the locker, Elliona on his heels. The two ran quickly, hearing the sound of his chainsaw revving up right behind them.  
  
Dwight ran quickly into what looked like a run-down barn. She noticed the roof was missing. The two jumped over a palette at the entrance, sliding over it as though their lives depended on it.  
The Hillbilly cut through the palettes, shredding them with ease as he continued his chase.   
  
Is that a... carnival? Elliona was deeply confused by the sight in front of her. Various carnival attractions gleamed with life, an eerie tune echoing around them. Elliona saw a large rock and crawled behind it, kneeling to conceal herself. Much to her surprise, she saw Claudette not too far off, hiding behind a tree.

Dwight had jumped into another locker. He sure liked those lockers...

Time seemed to slow as the Hillbilly looked around for his victims. He approached a locker right next to Dwight's and opened it. Elliona held her breath, her eyes as wide as saucers as she watched the Hillbilly move on to Dwight's locker. Why did he not smack the killer head-on with the locker door again? She'd surely ask him about it later, that is, if they lived to see another day.

The gruesome kidnapper grabbed Dwight from the locker, slinging him over his shoulder. Elliona didn't know what to do. Instead, she watched helplessly, her hands sweating and her body shaking in fear. The killer approached what looked like a hook. Why were there so many hooks everywhere? She had so many questions.

To her horror, the killer threw Dwight onto the said hook. It cut clean through his shoulder, keeping him up in the air by hooking underneath his collar bone. Elliona nearly hurled at the sight. Dwight screamed so loudly she could all but feel his pain.

Claudette motioned for Elliona to come to her. With some reluctant, she crawled slowly to Claudette's side, afraid that the killer might see her.

"What's happening?" Elliona began to cry, "What do we do?"  
"We have to unhook him," She spoke in a hushed whisper, "Thanks for distracting the killer for me."  
"What? We didn't do anything?"  
"You popped your generator."

Elizabeth's tears only intensified, "It's my fault he's on the hook."

"It's going to be okay. We just have to work together," Claudette reassured her. "I'll distract the killer, you go unhook him. Okay?"

"I-I'll try." 

Claudette moved from tree to tree. Her ability to blend in was... uncanny. Elliona left her hiding spot and began to sneak around the carnival. Dwight was struggling on his hook, his breathing heavy. Blood began to drip down his body onto the ground. 

Okay, you can do this. Elliona thought, waiting for Claudette to grab the killer's attention. To both the ladies' surprise, Meg had rushed past the killer, suddenly grabbing his attention.  
Whoa, she's fast. Elliona used this as her cue to unhook Dwight. She didn't really know what to do. She was so afraid she'd just hurt him even more. Using all her strength, she reached up and pulled Dwight up-right, unhooking him. He stumbled to the ground next to her, gripping his bloody shoulder.

"Thanks," He said, "Come on, we have to move from here."

Elliona followed the man, who began to leave a trail of blood.

"We have to stop your bleeding."

Claudette sneakily crawled to the two. 

"Claudette, what do we do? He's losing so much blood." Elliona said.  
"This is going to sound really weird, but just put your hands on him."  
"Put my... hands on him?" How in the world was that supposed to work?

Claudette placed her hand on Dwight's shoulder and began to move it around in a comforting manner. Elliona hesitantly did the same, rubbing her hands on his arm and back. Much to her surprise, the man seemed to be responding well to their touch.

"This is so weird..." Elliona whispered.

"Tell me about it," Claudette replied, "This whole place. None of it makes sense. It feels like a neverending nightmare..." 

"Thanks," Dwight said, his wound had healed. 

A chime of the sort rang off in the distance.   
"What's that?" Elliona jumped to her feet.  
"Jake or Meg finished a generator," Claudette answered.  
"Come on, let's go finish another."

Elliona and Claudette followed Dwight to a nearby generator. Once there, Elliona kneeled in front of it, staring at it. She didn't want to mess up again. Dwight's scream still rang through her head.  
"Hey, it's going to be okay. You can do it." Dwight noticed her apprehension.

His reassuring words boosted her confidence just a bit. She grabbed a lever and set to work. The faster they got these done, the sooner they could go home, right? It truly made no sense in her head, but whatever, she'd play this stupid game if it meant freedom.

The three concentrated on the task at hand and finished the generator in record time. Claudette ran away quickly, eager to work on another. She blended into the trees and bushes, using them to conceal her as she looked around for another generator.

Dwight glanced at Elliona. The woman looked as frightened as he did when he arrived here yesterday. Wherever here was.   
"We could stick together. We can finish these generators quickly when more than one person works on it." He suggested.  
Elliona nodded. She didn't want to be alone. Not here.  
"Lead the way?"

He nodded and began to sneak through the dark landscape. She was glad to be away from that creepy carnival. Thankfully she hadn't noticed the zombie horse spewing vomit near a traveling cart.  
"A cathedral?" Elliona followed Dwight into the damaged building. The two quietly ascended the staircases leading them to a generator. Meg was hard at work on it. Elliona sighed, relieved that she had managed to outrun the killer.

Dwight focused intently on the generator, determined to get it done.   
Elliona noticed a glowing skull in the corner, "Guys? Why is that skull glowing?"  
"Destroy it?" Meg suggested, not looking up from her generator.  
"Alright." Elliona left the generator and kneeled in front of the skull. She tried smashing it, but it wouldn't budge. After hitting it a few times, the skull finally cracked. A thunderous sound shook the area.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." Elliona stood on shaky legs. Something felt off. The two behind her finished their generator, jumping to their feet.

"3 down, 2 to go." Meg said as the sound of a chainsaw erupted below them. The Hillbilly rushed up the stairs, ready to slaughter the group. Elliona screamed as Meg bolted past her, jumping out a window. Dwight followed behind her. Did they really just jump out of a window!?  
  
Her hesitation cost her dearly. Meg and Dwight watched as the Hillbilly brought his chainsaw down on Elliona. The young woman let out a loud, high-pitched scream. She felt as though her spine had been cut in two. Blood was everywhere. It felt so surreal.  
  
I'm going to die. She thought, tears falling from her eyes. She tried to crawl away, but the Hillbilly lifted her, throwing her over his shoulder. She began to struggle in his grasp, trying to break free.  
The gruesome man approached a hook.  
  
"No please." She cried, banging on his back. "Please don't!"  
The man ignored her, throwing her onto the hook. She screamed again and grabbed the hook, only for her bloody fingers to slip off it. She hung there, her legs dangling helplessly off the ground. She couldn't even begin to describe the pain she felt.  
  
Another chime rang through the air. Four generators down, one to go.   
  
Elliona groaned, lifting her hands to the hook once more. She began to pull up, hoping she could unhook herself. She didn't notice Dwight and Meg watching her, waiting for the right moment to unhook her. She was losing so much blood. She just wanted to get off the hook.  
  
_Okay, third times the charm._  
Or not...  
  
Weird spider-like tendrils appeared over her. One swiped down towards her stomach, eager to pierce through her. She grabbed the tendril and let out a scream, trying desperately to fight off whatever the hell was trying to kill her. This wasn't human!  
  
Another chime.   
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Elliona saw Jake run to her. He grabbed her and quickly pulled her off the hook.  
"Come on, let's go!" He ran off. Elliona ran after him, limping along in pain. "We can open the exit gates."  
"Exit gates?"  
  
Up ahead, Claudette, Meg, and Dwight were standing in front of a large metal door. Claudette had her hands on a lever, powering up the door to their escape. Dwight was standing next to her, biting his nails. Meg was bouncing on her heels.  
  
A chainsaw could be heard in the distance. The sound slowly grew louder and louder with each passing moment. Jake put his hands on her shoulder, trying to heal her. Dwight joined in, glad to see she was still alive.   
  
"Yes!" Meg jumped when she noticed the door start opening. She jumped through the exit, running into the fog up ahead. Claudette quickly followed.   
Elliona felt better, but she wasn't entirely healed. The Hillbilly was closing in on them fast.  
  
"Just go!" She said, pushing Dwight and Jake forward.   
  
"But-." Elliona cut Dwight off and ran back towards the Hillbilly, hoping to distract him so the others could get away. Dwight tried to run back to you, but Jake grabbed his arm, pulling him back through the exit gate.  
  
"We have to go." Jake warned.  
"But she's going to die."  
  
"She made her choice..." Jake said solemnly as he dragged Dwight away. The last thing the two heard was the sound of Elliona's scream. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I hope my story is okay thus far. I only have so much lore-material I can work off. Hopefully after this chapter, I'll be able to push the romance a little further. Thanks for reading! I'll try to update as often as I can.


	3. Chapter Three: Rest

"We let her die!" Dwight said, pacing back and forth in front a campfire. "We could have tried helping her. The only reason we were able to get to the exit gate was because she distracted the killer." He began to bite his nails while running another hand nervously through his hair. This was a mess. 

"We had no choice." Jake crossed his arms. "Look, four of us got out and we only lost one. I say that's pretty good, considering..."

Dwight shook his head. He was at a loss of words. 

"It's going to be okay..." Claudette said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Dwight gave a solemn nod, removing his glasses to wipe them clean with his shirt. 

"Guys," Meg said, pointing into the fog. Up ahead, something, or someone, was slowly approaching. Dwight fumbled with his glasses, only to drop them on the ground. The man was as blind as a bat without them. He began to feel around for them as the others began to back away, frightened by the foreign figure approaching them.

"No way..." Meg gasped.

Standing up ahead was Elliona. Her shirt was covered in dry blood, and her hair was an absolute mess. One of her heels had broken off, and her makeup had smeared, running down her face. 

Dwight threw on his glasses and glanced up, his eyes meeting Elliona's. The woman took a slight step back, her hands beginning to shake.

"Am I dead?" She spoke, her voice just above a whisper.

"Y-You're alive!?" Dwight stuttered, stumbling to stand on his two legs. 

"I'm alive?" She shook her head, "Impossible..." She was shaking so bad now, out of fear or confusion, the others couldn't tell. "I watched you guys escape. How am I here with you? I died. This isn't possible!" She cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

"This place is fucked up," Meg mumbled, shaking her head. "We've escaped twice now and look where we are! Back in front of this damn fire! Ugh!" She ran off somewhere, disappearing into the fog to blow off some steam.

"It felt so real. I thought I... All I could see was black..." Elliona fell to her knee's, her hands covering her face as sobs shook her chest.

Claudette frowned and approached the crying woman. She gently placed a hand on her back, rubbing it soothingly. "We'll get through this somehow... together."

Dwight nodded his head, "We'll figure this all out. It's going to be okay."

Jake simply sat on a log, watching the three with a frown on his face. 

"Where even are we?" Elliona wiped away her tears, sniffling.

"We don't know," Claudette answered. "We all appeared here suddenly, wherever here is. What's the last thing you remember before you got here?"

"I was going for a walk through the park," Elliona recalled, "And then I sorta just started walking off the trail into the forest. It got incredibly foggy and lo-and-behold I found myself standing in front of a campfire with you four. What about you guys?"

"I also took a stroll through the woods... I got lost, and found myself here..."

"What about you, Dwight?" Elliona said, catching his attention. He was biting his nails, his arms crossed in front of his chest nervously.

"I was..." He trailed off. He didn't feel comfortable explaining how he got there. If anything, he felt ashamed and embarrassed. Why'd he even go to that stupid team-building exercise, anyway? There was no point. If anything, that's the reason he got stuck here in this hell.

"It's alright, you don't have to say," Elliona said, giving him a small smile.

"Hey, guys!" Meg rushed back, her breathing slightly heavy. "I found a cabin! It's not particularly big, but we could rest there?"

"Were there beds?" Elliona asked. She'd give anything to rest in a bed, burrowed in blankets. 

"Yeah, I saw some. Come on."

The group followed meg through the fog. How she was able to remember her steps was beyond them. Up ahead, they could vaguely see the outline of a small cabin. Maybe after a good night's rest, they could try and get out of the forest.

Each survivor felt their chests fill up with hope. What a powerful feeling.

The cabin was incredibly basic. It had one small kitchen and living area, a tiny bathroom equipped with a shower, toilet, and sink, all of which were dirty and old. It had two tiny bedrooms. One bedroom had two small beds, one on each wall separated by a night-stand between them. The other room had a queen-size bed and nothing else.

The beds were covered in dust, as was the rest of the cabin. 

"There's some canned food in here!" Jake said, relief in his voice. He noticed that the forest had no animals to hunt. While he wasn't particularly hungry, it was nice to know that there was some sort of food available. He found it odd that he had no appetite for food, despite being there for what felt like a whole day. A day consisting of running, jumping, and working.

The others, too, found themselves with little appetite.

"Do you think the plumbing works?" Claudette asked, peeking into the bathroom.

"Try it?" Meg suggested.

Claudette turned on the sink. Clear water came through, causing the woman to smile brightly. "I call dibs on the bathroom first..." She stepped inside, locking the door behind her.

"I'll start a fire. It's a bit cold in here." Jake said, "Meg, could you help me gather some firewood?"

"Sure thing." Meg followed Jake out into the foggy forest, leaving Dwight and Elliona alone in the small living space. Dwight took a seat on the couch.

"May I?" Elliona asked, pointing towards the empty space next to him.

"O-Of course." He stuttered, moving to the furthest side of the coach. The two had only a few inches between them. Elliona leaned back into the couch, sighing contently. Despite everything that had occurred in the last few hours, she found herself beyond thankful that she was still alive.

"So..." Dwight said, breaking the silence.

"So..." Elliona said, turning to face the man. "Do you have even the slightest guess as to where we are right now?"

"Honestly, no. Everything doesn't seem real."

"Tell me about it. It sure feels real though. I..." Flashbacks of the entity's spider-like legs piercing through her body made her pause. 

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Dwight asked.

"It'd probably be a good idea to talk to someone about it, I guess," Elliona sighed, "I really thought I was going to die back there, wherever we were..."

"If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten out. Thank you for that."

"I wanted you guys to live. You all seem to work well together. I have no idea what I'm doing. Hell, it was my fault you got hooked to begin with. I'm so sorry for that."

"Don't apologize, it's okay. We're all learning here. But next time, don't run to your death, please... I feel like I can still hear your screams."

"I can still hear yours." She countered, "But next time I won't run to my death." She said, giving him a small smile. "Hopefully there isn't a next time. I just want to go home."

"Where are you from?" Dwight asked.

"A small town in California," Elliona answered, "And you?"

"Washington," Dwight answered.

"I see. Heh, I wonder if my landlord already threw my stuff out into the streets. I was supposed to give him my rent today, rent money I didn't have... He probably thinks I ran off to avoid paying him. I wonder when people will start looking for us."

"I doubt anyone will start looking for me." Dwight mumbled, "My coworkers left me alone in the woods and the next morning I found myself trying to get back home and end up here. I guess I can't handle my alcohol... I'm sure they're getting a kick out of it..."

"Party animal, are you?" Elliona teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Far from it. My boss had me attend a team-building exercise in the woods. He offered me a drink of his family-recipe moonshine. I don't remember anything after I took my first sip."

"So you're a lightweight?" He looked away, not at all amused by her words.

"It's okay, I am too. I can barely handle my liquor," She began, "I'm sorry they did that to you. Leaving you out alone in the woods while intoxicated... that's just cruel."

"Tell me about it. But that's life, I guess..."

Poor guy. Elliona thought, "Unlike your rude co-workers, I won't abandon you. We're all a team now, and I think the only way we're going to get out of this is if we work together."

A small blush rose to Dwight's cheeks, "T-Thanks. And I won't abandon you either."

"Promise?" Elliona held her pinky up to the man. He couldn't help but laugh at the childish display. Holding up his pinky, he used it to grab her own.

"Promise."

"Hey guys, the showers all yours if you want to get cleaned up."

"I don't suppose there's a change of clothes anywhere?" Elliona asked, standing from the coach.

Dwight stood and walked into one of the bedrooms, while Elliona walked into another.

"That wasn't here before..." Dwight said aloud, his voice drawing both ladies to the room. Standing in the corner was a locker. The sight made Elliona's tummy flip. It looked like a locker from their last trial. 

Cautiously, Dwight opened it and peeked inside. Hanging inside was exactly five sets of clothes. Elliona immediately recognized one of the outfits as something she once wore years ago: am emerald knee-high dress with long sleeves and a deep v-neck. 

"No way... This is one of my old dresses!" She grabbed the dress and eyed it with her mouth wide open. "How is this possible!?"

"This is also something of mine..." Claudette said, grabbing the hook that held a pale pink leather jacket and brown sweater. "This is weird..."

"Dwight? Do you see anything in here you own?"

He pulled out a green dress shirt, with a copy of the tie he was wearing attached to it. "I... wow." He was speechless. How did the locker get in there? Did someone sneak in while they were talking? It sent a chill through his spine. 

"I'm uh... gonna wash off," Elliona said, leaving the two to their thoughts. She quickly stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. The shower looked gross, but it'd do. Beggars can't be choosers. Stripping off her blood-covered dress and stockings, Elliona threw them to the floor and hesitantly stepped under the water. The water wasn't ice-cold, but it certainly wasn't warm. She scrubbed off as much dried blood as she could, rinsing it from her hair and body with quick efficiency.

She watched her blood drain down her legs, staining the shower crimson. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady her suddenly erratic breathing. Seeing her blood drip down her body reminded her of her time hanging from the hooks. The pain was something she never wanted to relive. She grabbed her shoulder subconsciously, rubbing it.

Opening her eyes, Elliona looked up at the water falling on her and screamed. To her horror, it looked as though blood was falling all over her. She jumped out of the shower, her breathing heavy. She looked at the water again, noticing it was not in fact blood. She had just been imagining it.

"Dwight!" Claudette called out from the hall. 

Without thinking, Dwight had jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom. He opened the door so suddenly that neither knew what to do. Elliona was standing completely nude in front of the shy man, water dripping slowly off her body.

Dwight's mouth fell open. He looked like a fish out of water. He didn't know what to say or do. It was as though he was frozen in place out of embarrassment. He couldn't even ask her if she was okay. He was too tongue-tied.

Elliona finally gathered her senses and let out a small scream before running forward and slamming the door shut in Dwight's red face. He had to admit, she looked like something straight out of a beautiful fantasy. 

Claudette appeared behind him, "Is she okay? What happened?"

When she noticed Dwight's red face, she crossed her arms uncomfortably, "Did you walk in on her?" She asked seriously.

"I... it was an accident," Dwight managed to spit out, "I thought she was injured."

"Well, was she?"

"I... don't know." 

"I'm fine," Elliona spoke firmly. She could hear them from the bathroom. "C-Can I just change in peace, please?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Claudette said, grabbing Dwight and pulling him away from the hall. Dwight stumbled into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair nervously. 

Claudette sat on the couch, dressed in her new shirt and jacket. Meg and Jake entered the cabin, stacks of firewood in their hand. They set down the logs next to the fireplace and Jake was quick to get a fire going. 

Meg noticed Dwight's red face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jake and Claudette glanced over at him, "I'm uh, fine. I'm totally fine."

"Right..." Meg said, taking a seat next to Claudette. "Where's Elliona?"

"Shower," Claudette answered, causing Dwight's face to turn even redder. Elliona stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a new emerald dress. She looked much better now.

"Where'd you get that dress?" Meg asked. 

"The locker in the bedroom. It has clothes..."

"What locker?" Jake said, rising away from the fire.

"Go look for yourself," Elliona said, stepping into the room. She approached the fire and held her hand out to the flames, thankful for the warmth. Meg and Jake went into the bedroom and shared the same shock the others did at seeing their clothes inside. 

"So, why'd you scream in the shower?" Claudette asked, curious.

"I uh... I thought I saw blood coming out of the showerhead... But it was just my imagination, I think."

"So you're okay now?"

"I think so, thanks. And uh, thanks for checking up on me, I guess." Elliona said to Dwight. The man gave an awkward cough in response, shifting uncomfortably from behind the kitchen counter.

Claudette smiled, holding back a laugh. Watching the two interact was amusing. "Well, I'm going to try and get some rest. Do you guys mind if I take one of the beds?" 

"Of course not. Sleep well, Claudette." Elliona said.  
"Goodnight," Dwight said.

"Night, guys." Claudette left the two alone and grabbed one of the twin-sized beds, eager to sleep under the dusty sheets. 

"The fire feels nice," Elliona said, glancing at Dwight. The man still looked red in the face. Elliona laughed a bit, "Hey, come on over here. It's cold over there."

"Is it? I uh... I feel warm."

Elliona laughed loudly, covering her mouth with a hand. "You act as though you've never seen a woman naked before." She joked.

"Well..."

"Wait, you haven't? How old are you?"

"26."

"26? You look younger than that." She teased.

"How old are you?" He asked, approaching her. He kneeled down in front of the fire, holding his hands out to it.

"25." She sat down on the hard floor beneath them and sighed, "Tomorrow's my birthday."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I mean, it could be worse, right?"

"I guess..." He couldn't imagine anything worse.

"So Dwight, do you have a girlfriend?"

The question made him bite his nails nervously. "I uh... no. No girlfriend. W-What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

His stutter made Elliona smile. She found it quite cute.  
"No, no boyfriend. I haven't had a boyfriend since high school. I was always busy with college and classes."

"What'd you go to school first?" 

"Singing. Some good that's going to do me here, right? Maybe I can sing those damn killers to death." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "I should have gone to school for engineering or something, maybe then I wouldn't be such a screw up with those generators."

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Although, I hope those were the last generators we have to do."

"Same." Elliona stood up now, stretching her tired limbs. Dwight felt his eyes drift down to her cleavage that was on clear display. The dress certainly left very little to the imagination. He tried covering his face to conceal his blush. 

Elliona caught his blushing face and laughed lightly. "I'm going to get some sleep. Goodnight, Dwight." She leaned down and placed a shy kiss on his cheeks. "Thanks for looking out for me."

"N-No problem," He said, "G-Goodnight. Sleep well." 

"You too." She grabbed the bed next to Claudettes. She didn't want to hog the queen-sized bed in the other room. Someone else could have it.

It didn't take long for Elliona to fall into a deep sleep. 


	4. Chapter Four: Sweet Lullaby

Chapter Four: Sweet Lullaby

Two hours. She was given only two hours of sweet, sweet sleep, before being tossed into another trial. Dwight, Meg, and Jake were pulled along, each dreading the inevitable. Do a generator, get hooked and stabbed, repeat. It was an endless cycle of pain, death, and bloodshed. 

Elliona's concept of time flew out the window. Had she been kidnapped for a few hours, a day, a month? Everything seemed like a blur, a neverending nightmare. Maybe she was already dead before getting here. Maybe they were in some version of hell. It sure felt like it.

The group understood what they needed to do to escape. Surprisingly enough, Dwight proved to be a great Leader when under pressure. His firm directions were crucial in at least half of their escapes. Although, each survivor had their own perks.

Meg was an agile runner, able to loop the killer around for quite the while. Jake was always calm, using this to his advantage. Even when he took a hit, his groans of pain were undetectable.

Claudette was a natural healer. For whatever reason, she could tell when someone needed aid and was there as quickly as her legs would take her. 

Elliona. Well, she had yet to find her niche. She was fast, but nowhere near as fast as Meg. Her healing was clumsy, and she certainly did not handle pain well. When under immense pressure, she found herself breaking down. Thankfully Dwight was there to guide her. 

"I don't want to do this again," Elliona said, appearing in front of the campfire with Dwight, Meg, Claudette, and Jake. 

"None of us do," Meg grumbled.

Dwight took a seat next to Elliona, "We'll get through it."

"Thanks, Dwight." She whispered, giving him a forced smile. He returned the look with his own nervous smile. She had to admit, every time she was with him she felt a bit calmer, safer even. He promised to help protect her, as did she, and the two had kept true to their word.

Blinking, the group was now standing in a dark forest. Elliona didn't recognize this map. Alone, the woman snuck quietly through the tall grass, looking for a generator to complete, or a ruin to be destroyed. She hated those glowing skulls with a passion and wanted to destroy every one she saw. She learned many helped boost the killer, giving them supernatural abilities and power. Were their weapons not enough?

Kneeling in front of a generator, Elliona set to work. Pull, push, repeat. After about a minute, she heard a soft tune in the breeze. Stopping her work, she crawled away from the generator to a locker. These lockers were filled with axes, and she made sure not to press her back into them. 

The tune she heard grew louder and louder. Was someone... humming? She had to admit, she found the humming quite beautiful. That is until she heard her generator get destroyed. Groaning internally, Elliona waited for the humming to go away before peeking out of her locker. 

A killer that hums, eh? Elliona began to work on her generator once more. Dwight appeared out of the corner of her eye, approaching her slowly through the tall grass. He gave her a nod and assisted her with the generator. 

"If you pull that lever after pushing that one, it'll go faster." He whispered. His instructions, as usual, were quite helpful.

When the generator chimed with life, Elliona let out an audible sigh. Dwight and Elliona heard the killers hum once more and quickly went into hiding. Dwight went into a locker, shocking, and Elliona crawled behind a bush. For whatever reason, Elliona felt it pertinent to memorize the lullaby the killer sang. It was a simple tune. Simple yet haunting.

Peeking up from her bush, she got a good glance at the killer. She was tall, with a bunny mask on her head, concealing her eyes. She held an ax firmly in her hand. So those axes in the lockers must have belonged to her. Did she get more from the lockers?

Oh, Dwight... Elliona watched the killer approach Dwight's locker.

Think, think, think. Elliona jumped to her feet and slowly approached the killer. Just before she could open the locker, Elliona opened her lips and began to hum the killer's lullaby. The tall woman paused, her hand on the locker door. She seemed to be in a trance as she listened to Elliona's voice echo through the breeze.

"мама?"

Did the killer just speak!? Elliona gasped, pausing mid lullaby. The killer seemed to break out of her daze and noticed Elliona standing there. She raised her arm and tossed her ax roughly at the young woman. Elliona gasped and narrowly dodged the ax. 

The killer threw another, hitting Elliona square in the leg. Elliona screamed. This woman was quite the huntress. Her aim was fantastic. Grumbling, Elliona quickly ran, ignoring the pain in her limp leg. Despite the pain she felt, and the killer hot on her heels, she felt quite satisfied with herself. She'd take the hook if it meant Dwight didn't have too.

Elliona ran and ran, trying desperately to distract the killer long enough for her team to finish some generators. When the chime of completion rang through the air, Elliona shouted a soft, "Yeah!"

Her moment of celebration was cut short when she felt an axe hit her other leg, successfully knocking her to the ground. She began to crawl, using what little upper-body strength she had to getn=away. The Huntress, as Elliona now called her, was right at her feet. She grabbed her roughly, throwing her over her shoulders. She laid limp in her arms, not bothering to squirm. Her fate was inevitable. She was going to get hooked. 

Much to her surprise, Meg appeared out of nowhere with a flashlight in her hand. She blinded the killer, causing her to drop Elliona from her grasp. Elliona quickly ran, thanking Meg with a nod. Meg ran the killer around, putting her fast legs to work.

It didn't take long for Claudette to find Elliona, bleeding out in the corner of the map. She had a med-kit in her hand and was quick to seal Elliona's wounds.

"Thanks," Elliona whispered, sighing heavily. "Those axes hurt like hell."

"I bet. She nearly hit me with one earlier."

"Come on, let's go finish another generator."

"Of course. First, let me go destroy a totem I found earlier."

"Alright." The two ladies split off, each set to work on their own goals. 

Elliona saw Dwight up ahead, working on a generator. He must have felt her gaze, for he looked up and their eyes met. Elliona rushed forward to help Dwight with the generator.

"Thank you for earlier. You have a beautiful singing voice." He said, blushing.

"Remember, I went to school to be a singer." She laughed lightly. The two would finish this conversation later. For now, they had a job to do. A thunderous sound echoed through the air. Claudette had destroyed the Ruin. Good.

"Three down, two to go." Elliona said after they finished the generator. Just as they finished their generator, another one finished. "Okay, two down one to go. We're doing pretty well."

"Come on, let's find the last one."

Humming neared.

Or not. Elliona thought. Dwight was about to run to a locker when Elliona grabbed his hand and pulled him with her into the tall grass. They crawled behind a rock, where they held their breaths. 

Just as Elliona expected, the killer went to a locker, grabbing some more axe's. Elliona tightened her grip on Dwight's hand when the killer began to walk towards them. How'd she know they were there? Impossible...

Thankfully for them, a generator popped in the distance, grabbing the Huntresses attention. She quickly took off towards the direction of the generator. Elliona leaned her forehead onto the rock and let go of Dwight's hand.

"Thanks for that. I have a bad habit of, you know, hiding in lockers..."

"It's okay. Maybe when we go against this psycho, you could refrain from doing so."

"I'll try."

An axe flew over their head's, impaling a tree behind them. The killer was back?! What? Elliona and Dwight scrambled. Without thinking, Dwight shoved Elliona to the side, taking an axe into his shoulder. The man shouted in pain, his blood splattering on both himself and Elliona.

"Run," Dwight said through a choked breath.

"But--."

"Run!" He yelled again, pulling the axe out of his shoulder. He tossed it to the ground before sprinting elsewhere, grabbing the killer's attention in the process. While Dwight ran the killer, another survivor finished the last generator. An exit gate was behind Elliona. Turning, she quickly grabbed the handle, powering it up to open.

"Faster, faster." 

Meg, Claudette, and Jake all ran to her. She could faintly see Dwight in the distance, dodging axe's with a look of sheer terror on his face. 

The gate opened, allowing the group their freedom.

Jake ran through first, followed by Claudette. Meg paused, noticing Elliona's hesitation.

"Elliona, come on!" She shouted. "He'll make it. Come on!" Dwight was so close. He was going to make it, right? Meg grabbed Elliona's wrist and pulled her through. Dwight was right behind her. And yet, when they reappeared in the front of a campfire, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dwight? Dwight!" Elliona panicked, calling out for the man. Meg frowned. He was right behind them. Where'd he go?

"Dwight!" Elliona was hyperventilating now. Where was he? 

"Maybe the killer got him..." Jake said.

"But he was right behind us!" Elliona said.

"Give it a few minutes, okay? If he dies there, he'll just reappear here soon."

Elliona began to pace. A minute turned into five, five into ten, ten into twenty.

"He... He died." Elliona cried, falling to her knees. "I should have stayed with him." She sobbed, hiding her hands behind her face. "He distracted the killer for me."

Claudette put a hand on her shoulder, "I... I'm sorry." She didn't know what to say. She didn't know it was possible to die here, wherever here was. She thought they'd just continue this nightmarish hell forever. 

"We should get some rest..." Jake suggested, frowning. He had to admit, he was shaken up by the death of Dwight. This only served as a reminder that they weren't immortal. They'd die, eventually...

"Y-You guys can go back to the cabin. I'm going to w-wait for Dwight." Elliona said, her voice cracking. 

"Elliona..." Claudette whispered, feeling sad for the woman. The others knew there was something going on between Dwight and Elliona. But now they could clearly see that the two cared deeply for each other.

"Go on, guys. Really. I'll join you guys in a bit..."

Meg began to walk off. She felt incredibly guilty for pulling Elliona through the gates with her. Maybe she should have let her stick behind. No, no, then she might have been killed too. Gah.

The three left Elliona. She clearly needed to be alone right now.  
She sat in front of a log, her knee's brought up to her chest as she cried. He couldn't be dead. No. This wasn't fair. Why him? Why now?! Elliona remained in front of the log for hours, drifting off into sleep. 

Claudette snuck by and placed a blanket over her shoulders before returning to the cabin. Poor thing, she thought.

Four figures appeared suddenly in front of the campfire, covered in blood. 

"Elliona? Elliona!" The young woman felt someone shake her shoulders, shocking her awake. She jolted, her green eyes widening in panic. Standing in front of her was Dwight, soaked in blood.

Am I hallucinating? She thought, gasping like a fish out of water. The others behind Dwight watched the two curiously.

"D-Dwight?" She whispered, lifting a hand to his cheek. "Are you real? Is this real?"

"Hey, it's me. What are you doing out here?"

Elliona threw her arms around his shoulders, making him stumble backward. The two landed on the dirt, Elliona on top of him, straddling his sides. Elliona's clothes became stained in blood. She didn't care. Dwight was alive! He was actually alive!

"I thought you died! When you didn't appear with us, I was certain you died!"

"Well, I did get hooked." He said, "But then I appeared around a campfire with these guys."

Elliona hadn't even noticed the strangers until Dwight mentioned them. She glanced at them, a shy smile on her face. She quickly hopped off Dwight, her cheeks tinted red.

"H-Hello." She stuttered, mildly intimidated by the new group. They were covered in blood and looked exhausted.

"Well hello, Doll." One of the men said, approaching her and taking her hand. He brought it to his lips, placing a small kiss on it. "The name's Ace Visconti. But please, call me Ace."

"Hello, Ace."

"What's your name, beautiful?"

His words made her blush. Dwight shifted uncomfortably at the blatant flirting Ace did with Elliona. 

"Uh, Elliona. Elliona Grace."

"Nice to meet ya', Miss Grace."

"Flirting while covered in blood. Kid, you're going to have to try harder than that." An old man said, rolling his eyes. "The name's Bill. Nice to meet you, Miss Grace."

"Please, you can call me Elliona."

"Alright, Elliona," Bill said.

"I'm Nea." One of the ladies next to Bill said, crossing her arms. She wore a beanie over short hair. As for her outfit, well, she was covered in so much blood it was difficult to tell.

"Hi, I'm Laurie." A blonde said, extending her hand for Elliona to take. It was covered in blood, but she didn't care. She shook it and gave a nod. 

"Nice to meet you." 

"Likewise," Laurie said, giving a small smile. She seemed friendly enough. "Have you been facing killers, too?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. Quite a few." Elliona answered

"Same here. We've been going at it for what feels like days..." 

"We found a cabin nearby. You guys could get some rest and clean up before we have to go back there..."

"Some actual rest? That sounds amazing." Laurie let out a soft sigh as Elliona began to lead the group back to the cabin, a blanket around her shoulders. When she arrived, she noticed Meg and Jake sitting on the couch. Claudette was on the floor in front of the fire. They jumped when they saw Elliona, with Dwight standing behind her.

"You're alive!" Meg yelled, a hand over her heart.  
"What happened?" Jake asked.

"After I was hooked and everything went black, I woke up standing next to these guys in front of a campfire." 

"Wait, you guy's have been stuck here too?" Meg asked.

"We've been here a while," Laurie answered, "Myer's has been giving me hell for years, and now he continues to haunt me even here."

"Myers?" Elliona asked.

"A killer you guys haven't encountered yet, I'm guessing. Wear's a white mask and jumper?"

"Nope, haven't seen him yet. If you'd excuse us..." Elliona grabbed Dwight's hand and pulled him along to the bathroom, hoping to get him alone for a moment. Once she shut and lock the door, she threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I thought you died!" She whispered loudly, not wanting the others to hear them.

"I'm sorry." He awkwardly placed his arms around her, returning the hug. "I thought you and the others had actually escaped. For good."

"At this rate, I doubt that'd ever happen," She pulled out of the hug and grabbed a towel, wetting it. She brought it to Dwight's face, wiping away some blood. "You're covered in so much blood..."

"I think I went up against five killers. Four of which hooked me twice. It wasn't enjoyable..."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I was there to help."

"Why were you sleeping by the campfire?" Dwight asked. Elliona stilled, not expecting the question.

"I uh... I was waiting for you."

"But you thought I was dead?"

"That doesn't mean I wanted to accept it..." 

Dwight stared at the woman, a small smile on his lips. It was weird having someone care so greatly about him. Someone other than his parents. He had spent so many years in high school avoiding people, hiding so others wouldn't mock or ridicule him. People thought of him as nothing more than a scrawny geek, and no matter how hard he tried to fit in, he just couldn't do it.

But out here, things were different. Sure, he was still a nervous wreck, terrified of even the slightest noise or moving shadow, but he was still able to keep himself together where others could not. 

"Thanks for waiting for me."

Without thinking, Dwight gently grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from his face. He leaned down, closing the space between the two. Elliona was frozen in place. Was he about to...? 

His lips gently pressed against hers. The kiss was short, but it certainly got the point across. 

Dwight seemed to realize what he had done, well, after he did it. He let go of her wrist, stumbling back a few steps in embarrassment.

"I, uh..." He trailed off, his cheeks a bright red.

Elliona laughed lightly, getting a hold of herself much better than he.

"Clean yourself up, and then find me again?" She teased, winking.

His blush only intensified, "O-Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To write detailed smut, or to not write detailed smut... Please let me know in the comments if anyone feels strongly towards or against smut, lol. Thanks for sticking with me this far! :) 
> 
> Stay tuned for Dwelf, potential smut, new killers, and even more broken spines! xD


	5. Chapter Five: Bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

Dwight showered in record time, washing away all the blood and dirt off his body. He only realized after he finished washing off that he didn't have a change of clothes. Stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist, he noticed a clean outfit neatly folded on the small sink counter.

He'd have to thank whoever left it there for him. It was essentially his old outfit, just in a different color. The only thing that remained the same was his tie. He threw on his clothes and stepped out into the cool cabin. 

Everyone was cramped in the living room, talking to one another. Elliona was standing in the kitchen next to Claudette, discussing something about medicine and plants. Claudette had noticed a weird flower blooming outside and wanted Elliona's help in investigating it later.

Ace was leaning in front of the kitchen counter, eyeing Elliona heavily. He sure knew how to be discrete. Dwight rolled his eyes at the sight and stepped into the kitchen beside Elliona.

"Hey, guys," He said.

"Hey Dwight," Claudette said, giving him a friendly smile. This was nice. Interacting with other people who wanted to be in her company. Despite the whole endless-death-and-torture thing going on, this right here wasn't all too bad. Elliona seemed really interested in what she had to say, and it made her feel... welcomed.

Elliona blushed, avoiding eye contact with Dwight. She could still feel his lips on her own, and the thought made her shiver. She had liked the kiss far more than she wanted to admit. 

"Are you cold?" Claudette asked, clueless to what had happened between Elliona and Dwight. "You should go take a seat by the fire."

"Y-Yeah. That'd be a good idea," Elliona said, her blush intensifying. The small bit of boldness she had with Dwight in the bathroom was gone. She was now a shy mess. Dwight frowned, wondering what he had done wrong. 

"Hey, wait," He grabbed Elliona's arm, keeping her from moving. "I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't... I just wasn't thinking and you were so... and I..." He was making no sense. Elliona lightly grabbed his hand on her arm.

Claudette watched the two, a brow raised. Dwight certainly had a way with words.

"It's okay, Dwight. You didn't do anything wrong," She ran her thumb along his hand, her touch sending shivers up his spine. "Come on, let's go sit with the others?"

Dwight was a blubbering mess. He didn't know how to respond. Instead, he followed her to a spot by the fire behind the others. The tiny space was cramped, and he found his shoulders pressed against Elliona's. She didn't mind, though. In fact, she enjoyed the warmth he radiated.

"So what do you all make of this?" Laurie asked everyone, "It feels like we've been here for weeks. It's maddening!"

"Some sick bastard must be messing with us," Meg said, tapping her heels on the wooden floor beneath them.

"I don't see us getting out of here anytime soon," Bill said, frowning. "Win or lose, we end up right back in front of that damn campfire."

"Do you think--?" Meg paused mid-sentence when she noticed some people in the room begin to vanish.

Dwight, Elliona, Laurie, and Bill all stood in front of the roaring campfire.   
"Not again..." Elliona whispered, putting a hand to her temple just as the group was whisked away to a new surrounding. 

Elliona stood alone in what appeared to be a hospital. Or rather, the remains of one. Judging by the broken furniture and water damage everywhere, this place hadn't been taken care of in years...

Slowly, she crept through a room filled with showers and made her way to a hall. Her eyes immediately fell onto the hook gleaming just a few feet away from her. She shuddered, grabbing her shoulder. She did not want to be pierced by the hook. 

A soft buzzing grabbed her attention. What was that sound?  
Her steps were light on the cool tile beneath her feet as she followed the sound of buzzing and whizzing. Up ahead, she stared at a well-lit room.

Are those... "No way..." She whispered, jumping over a window. In front of her was a set of electric chairs. There was a generator in the room, but she had no desire to do it. The electric chairs made her far too uncomfortable. Turning around, she stood face-to-face with a man dressed as a doctor. His eyes and mouth were peeled back in a painful manner, and various metal devices were attached to his head.

Elliona froze in fear. She hadn't even noticed the weapon in his hand, an electric rod with spikes. By the time she regained control of her body, the Doctor had already raised his hand and brought the weapon down upon her. Not only did the spikes pierce her skin, but the electricity sent a buzz through her that made her scream. 

Getting her shit together, Elliona turned around and ran. The killer was on her heels, his breathing loud. She could hear his weapon buzz with electricity. 

"You're a damn doctor! You're supposed to help people!" She yelled, jumping through a window. The Doctor continued to follow her, ready to claim the life of a new patient.

Elliona ran through the hell, hiding behind a corner. When the Doctor approached her, she dropped a palette on his head, causing him to gasp in pain. Elliona continued to run, only to feel a zap of electricity shoot through her body. How in the world? She let out a scream, grabbing her head. Again, she felt another round of electricity blast right through her. She nearly fell to her knees, but she knew she couldn't stop. The Doctor was still on her tail.

Groaning, Elliona heard the sound of a generator complete.  
That's good, at least. She thought, jumping through a window. She screamed, falling down further than she intended. Was this a basement? She ran down the stairs to the basement, gasping at the sight of four hooks placed in one spot. She looked around frantically for a spot to hide. Finding a locker, she jumped in and held her breath.

Thankfully, the Doctor didn't follow her down the steps. Maybe he went to the completed generator? Cautiously she stepped out of the locker and kneeled down in front of a chest. She grabbed the lid and threw it open, exploring the cluttered chest. She dug around until something caught her eye. A red key. Huh, I wonder what this opens... Grabbing the key, she slipped it into her pocket. Yes, her dress had pockets. They were tiny, but it was better than nothing.

She continued to rummage around the chest, her eyes falling upon a beige sheet of paper. Pulling it out, she scanned the text:

_Entry 17:_  
 _The Entity is a force of darkness from an ancient place with no name. No sense of purpose other than to endlessly torture its victims over and over again. It is torture and not death it seeks as there is always an escape. Perhaps it feeds off our hope as it seems to offer it to us before crushing it cruelly at the last second. With each "death" I feel myself weaken, a little piece of my soul devoured by the darkness before I awake. I fear, eventually that I will lose hope. I wonder then, what this dark Entity will do with me then. I want to find out, but I fear the answer. Am I alone here? I believe I have seen traces of others as the beings hunt me. All I seek is that soothing, flickering Campfire light._ -Source: DbD Wiki

She paused, her arms dropping. Had another survivor wrote this? What happened to them? The sound of screams overhead made her jump. She pocketed the journal entry and crept out of the basement. Her head was still pounding, shocks coursing through her system. 

Of course, I'm here again. She stared at the electric chairs nearby. Sighing, she forced herself to push forward to the generator right next to them. Kneeling down, she began to push and pull a few levers. She grabbed two cords, pulling them together to create a spark that made the generator blink with life. _You can do this_ , Elliona.

Or not.  
The young woman screamed, feeling the electricity course through her. She wasn't alone in her screaming. She could make out the sound of Dwight's shout and Laurie's. The two came running into the electric chair room, seeing Elliona. Elliona stopped her work and hid behind the generator, her breathing heavy. 

Dwight and Laurie went separate ways, running through windows. The Doctor went to the generator Elliona was just working on and smashed it. Thankfully, he didn't notice the woman hiding behind it, shaking with fear. When he was out of sight, Elliona continued to work on the generator.

_Wait, what_?! The generator exploded, sending her back a foot. She covered her face, coughing away the smoke that blew in her face. What had happened? She didn't have time to think about it. The Doctor was already back, his hand held high. Electricity shot at the startled woman. She was barely able to get herself on her two feet, stumbling forward to an open door.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, her mind burning with pain. Suddenly, the Doctor appeared directly in front of her. She screamed and turned backward, running into the Doctor again. She looked behind her, seeing the Doctor still standing there. There were two?

"What?!" She asked, shielding her face from the Doctor's weapon. He smashed it into her arms, causing her legs to go weak from the impact. She fell to the ground, her blood slipping down her exposed arms. She tried to crawl away, but the Doctor grabbed her, hoisting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" She growled, struggling to break free. The Doctor kept a firm grip on her, leading them to a hook. "Please, no, no, no!" She cried out, kicking for dear life. The Doctor ignored her and tossed her on the hook. She screamed loudly when the hook pierced her skin. This pain was too much. She cried. Hard. 

She didn't even notice Bill until he had her off the hook. She blinked at him, sniffling a few times. He signaled for her to follow him, and so she did. The two crept quietly through a hall into what once was an office. Bill pulled out a first aid kit and quickly set to work, wrapping gauze around her shoulder.

"You alright, kid?" He spoke so quietly, she could hardly hear him.  
She nodded. She wasn't alright, but at least she was alive...

Remembering what she had found in her chest, she reached into her pocket with her good arm and pulled out the red key. Bill seemed surprised to see it.

"Where'd you find that?" He asked.

"In a chest in the basement..."

"Nice find, kid. If you see a hatch, that's what it takes to open it."

"A... hatch?"

He stared at her, "You've never seen a hatch?"

"Well, I've never looked for one."

"Black square on the ground. Hums? You'll know it when you see it. Once we finish a few more generators, you can use that to escape through. Just stick the key in the lock, and the lid will pop open."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Bill."

"No problem. Come on, let's go. You should be all patched up now."

She followed Bill to a random generator and began to work on it, until she heard the sound of Dwight shout. After three shouts, she stood up quickly and left Bill's side to find Dwight. She heard Bill sigh as he continued to work on the generator.

"Kids..." He grumbled under his breath.

Elliona nearly ran into the screaming man. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a nearby locker, shutting the door quietly behind her. His skin was hot, and his breathing heavy. She had to put a hand over his lips to get him to be quiet. The Doctor thankfully ran past them. They remained in the locker for a good minute, too afraid to leave. 

"You're bleeding..." Elliona whispered, peeking out of the locker. She stepped out first and signaled the coast was clear. Dwight closed the locker behind them and put a hand on his thigh. Blood was dripping down his leg, through his jeans. "Here, let me help." She kneeled down in front of him, pulling out some left-over gauze from Bill. She unfurled it and put a hand on his thigh. He tensed under her delicate touch.

"T-Thanks." He began to blush, long forgetting the pain he felt. Elliona tied the gauze around his upper thigh, her hands coming dangerously close to his crotch. He coughed into his hand, hiding his face behind it. 

"I'm sorry, this is all I can do," She said, tieing the gauze tightly on his thigh. He made a grunt of pain and nodded.

"It's alr-- GAH!" He screamed out, grabbing his head. Elliona did so too, nearly stumbling forward into his crotch. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her, well aware of their current position. She looked up at him with bright green eyes, her lips open. 

Laurie ran around a corner and paused when she noticed the two.  
"Uh..." She trailed, "I uh, think there are more important things we should be doing right now." 

"We weren't... aren't... we..." Dwight stuttered. Elliona stood, a small smile on her lips. 

"Come on, let's find a generator." She grabbed his hand, pulling them towards the center of the hospital where she knew a generator was.

"Wait." He stopped them both. "Do you hear that?"   
"Hear what?" She paused, hearing the subtle sound of electricity buzzing nearby. Dwight grabbed her hand and quickly pulled her into a shower stall. The two shook with fear, holding onto each other. 

The sound grew closer and closer.  
"I... I'll distract him. Run." Dwight whispered into her ear. Before she could object, Dwight placed a quick kiss on her lips, stunning her into silence. He jumped up and ran, jumping loudly through a window, drawing the attention of the killer.

Elliona felt her lips, her mind in a daze. Did he just kiss me... again? She smiled briefly until she heard the sound of his screams echo through the air. 

"Damnit, Dwight..." She stood. 

Judging by the sound of his last scream, he had been hooked. Peeking out of the shower, she followed the source of his cries. A generator chimed in the distance. Good, that would distract the killer long enough for her to unhook him, right?

Wrong. Just when she reached up to unhook the groaning man, she felt a course of electricity shoot through her. 

"I'm sorry," She said to Dwight before running away, leaving him hanging. She ran loops around the killer, distracting him for what felt like five whole minutes. Her running led her back to Dwight, who was still hooked. Instead, he now had the Entity's spider-like legs hovering around him, trying to pierce him.

She wanted to help him, but she couldn't do so. Cursing, she led the killer further away. A chime went on, signaling a generator had completed. Good, maybe now they'd go help Dwight. Another 3 minutes of running, and she finally lost the killer.

Panting heavily, she slowly crept through the hospital to the hook Dwight was on. He was still there! Rushing up to him, she reached up to get him, but she was too late. The dark tendril shot through his chest, covering her in his blood. 

"Dwight!" She screamed, ignoring the blood all over her. She watched as a black wisp of the man was brought up into the air, his body still danging on the hook. Reaching up, she pulled him off the hook and held him to her chest.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered, running her hand through his hair. She was absolutely terrified. What if Dwight didn't appear in front of the campfire? What if he, like the person who wrote the journal entry she found, vanished? This was a mess. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to be with Dwight.

Another generator finished, and the sound of a soft hum appeared next to her. A box that totally wasn't there a moment ago was now by her heels. She gently leaned Dwight's lifeless body against the hook base and crawled to the hatch. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her key.

"Welp..." She shoved the key in its slot and the lid of the hatch popped off. She quickly jumped into the hatch, darkness washing over her. When she finally regained her senses, she was standing in front of the campfire.

Behind her was Dwight, sitting on a log. He jumped up the moment he saw her.

"Elliona!" She turned to him, thankful to see his presence.  
"Dwight!" She tossed her arms around his neck, jumping into his arms. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time. I thought someone else would while I was being chased."

"It's okay. I think they were focusing on generators," He gave her a small smile, "How'd you get out so quickly? Where are the others?"

"I found this key and it opened a hatch. Jumped inside and found myself here."

"I'm glad you got out safely."

"All thanks to you," She leaned back to get a look at his face. "Thank you, Dwight." She placed her lips on his, pushing her body flush against him. Dwight blushed, returning the kiss shyly. His arms snuck around her waist, his hands roaming her sides.

The two pulled apart, breathless. 

"You're a good kisser, Dwight," She teased, leaning in for another kiss. "Come on, let's go to the cabin." She took his hand and led the two through the fog. She couldn't shake off the feeling that they were being watched, but she saw no one around them.

Once they got to the cabin, Dwight opened the door for Elliona.   
"Thank you," She stepped inside, noting how quiet and empty it was. "Where is everyone? Hello!" She called out, peeking around the cabin. 

Dwight stepped out of a bedroom, shaking his head. "No one's here..."

"So we're _alone_?" The smirk on Elliona's face made Dwight blush. She stepped in front of him, blocking him from continuing down the hall to the living room. Grabbing his tie, she pulled his head down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away, she had a light blush on her cheeks. Was she being too forward?

Dwight reached around her and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her back to him. He kissed her firmly, despite how nervous he felt. He wasn't about to turn down this beautiful woman in front of him. He didn't understand why she wanted him, but he wasn't going to complain. 

"I, um... I..." Elliona silenced Dwight with another kiss.  
"Shh," She whispered, pulling him by his tie to one of the empty rooms with a queen-sized bed inside. If she was going to be trapped for all eternity here in this foggy forest, she was going to make the most of it. 

Dwight stepped into the room behind her, closing the door.   
"So Dwight, what's your last name?" She asked, pushing his back into the closed door.   
"F-Fairfield," He stuttered out, his glasses fogging up from his heavy breathing. 

"Well, _Mr. Fairfield_ ," Her hands trailed down his chest, reaching lower and lower until she found his belt buckle. Dwight inhaled sharply, his eyes wide. "I... I'm sorry, should I stop?" Elliona took a step back, afraid she really was being too bold. 

"Yes, no, please... Don't stop." He finally said, exhaling slowly.  
Elliona gave him a large smile as she unhooked his belt, sliding it off his waist. She tossed it to the ground, where it landed with a soft thud. She pulled his dress shirt out of his pants, her hands roaming his chest in the process.

Dwight was by no means a bulky man, but she found his leanness attractive.

The man squirmed nervously under her touch before slowly relaxing when Elliona leaned in to kiss him again. She kissed his lips, then the corner of his mouth, and began to trail kisses down his neck. He moaned lightly, embarrassed by the sound that left his lips. On the other hand, Ellion was delighted by the sound. She began to unbutton his dress shirt while still kissing his neck.

"What if we get summoned for another trial?" He asked abruptly, forcing her to pause. She leaned back and raised a brow, "That'd be unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

Dwight's face was beet red as Elliona continued to kiss and rub her hands on his body. She grabbed the band of his jeans and began to slowly unbutton it, loosening it enough for it to start hanging off his hips.

Without thinking, Dwight switched their positions, pushing Elliona against the door. She let out a small gasp, surprised by his bold move. He didn't give her time to think or say anything. He placed a rough kiss on her lips, his hands on either side of her neck. 

Elliona grinned during the kiss, pleased to see Dwight take charge. For being so inexperienced, he really was a great kisser. His kisses fell lower to her neck, his teeth nipping the skin gently. 

"Hey now, you're going to leave a mark," She teased.

"Is that a problem?" She couldn't tell if he was flirting or being serious. Laughing quietly, he pulled away from her, his gaze falling to the bed. Elliona took the hint and moved to the bed, hoping on it eagerly. 

Dwight stared at the woman, his gaze traveling up and down her body. The dress she wore left little to the imagination, and one of her straps had fallen off her shoulders. Her chest rising and falling quickly, her face flushed red in anticipation. 

_Does she really want... me_? He thought, moving closer to the bed. He undid his tie and removed his shoes, tossing them onto the floor without a care before climbing onto the bed.

Elliona grinned up at Dwight, hoping it'd ease his evident shyness. He smiled down at her, that signature nervous smile of his. You found it so sweet, so Dwight. Snaking her arms around him, she pulled him down flush against her and began to kiss him strongly. 

"I want you." She whispered into his ear, her hands roaming his chest.  
Dwight pulled back enough to remove his shirt, giving her more silky skin to touch. Her hands roamed lower down his chest until she began tugging on his waistband. She wanted his pants off. Now. 

Complying to her evident desire, he began to pull down his jeans, leaving him only in a pair of black boxers. His eyes widened considerably when he felt Elliona's hand suddenly engulf his bulging erection. He moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as she grabbed his shaft. His surprisingly long shaft.

Well that was unexpected, She thought, her eyes gleaming mischievously. Dwight reached down to the bottom hem of her dress and began to slip it up, revealing her red panties. He slowly began to slide them off, his hands shaking. 

Elliona assisted him, pulling them off swiftly past her ankles, nudging them off the bed. Her grip around his shaft tightened soon after. She wanted his hard member inside of her now.

"Please?" She asked.   
"Please what?" He said.

Laughing, Elliona continued, "Please fuck me."  
"Oh... I... Yes," He trailed off before being silenced by another kiss from Elliona. While she was kissing him, he slid down his boxers, his hard cock now on display. Elliona's fingers went around it once more before she began to pump him eagerly. He moaned again, his body overwhelmed with desire. 

He quickly pushed apart her legs, anxious to get inside her. Before Elliona could even say anything, he began to slip himself into her entrance. He paused only half way in, causing Elliona's brows to furrow.

"Why'd you stop?" She groaned, trying to push him in deeper.  
"It doesn't hurt, does it?"  
"Ugh, Dwight!" She pulled him roughly down onto her, his cock filling her up entirely. The two froze, overcome with sensations. Dwight shut his eyes, moaning loudly. He began to thrust harshly, his desire evident. Elliona ran her hands down his back, her nails nearly drawing blood. 

His head fell to the crook of her neck, his breathing heavy as he continued to pound into her. Elliona felt her body spasm with pleasure. 

"Oh please, harder," Elliona moaned, her eyes closed. "Dwight!"

Hearing his name fall from her lips took him over the edge. He thrust harder and faster into Elliona, her moans only continuing to fuel him further. 

"I'm going too--." He moaned, unable to finish his sentence as he felt his inevitable release. Elliona followed his lead, her own orgasm blinding. She called his name once more as he felt her warm juices flow around his hard cock. 

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. Sweat slid down his forehead as he felt his cock slip out of her wet pussy. Her eyelids were half-closed, her face flush red. 

"That felt incredible," She spoke breathlessly, turning to Dwight. The man was on his back, his eyes closed. Did he... fall asleep? 

Laughing, Elliona reached over and grabbed his glasses, pulling them off his face so he wouldn't crush them while they slept. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before pulling the sheets over them. 

She rested an arm over his chest, her head against his shoulder. The sound of his breathing lulled her to sleep...


	6. Chapter Six: New Hope

_Dwelf By: https://shoozki.tumblr.com/post/189830512304/protect-your-local-dwelves-at-all-costs_

**Chapter 6: New Hope**

Elliona slept for what felt like hours before she awoke, blinking slowly. Memories from earlier began to play before her eyes. Turning quickly, she found Dwight still sound asleep beside her. Thank goodness he was still there...

Sneaking off the bed, Elliona crept to the locker in the room and began to find something clean to wear. Recognizing a black turtle-neck dress, she pulled it out and quickly slipped it over her bare skin.

"Elliona?" Dwight whispered, reaching around for his glasses on the nightstand. Elliona found his glasses before him and handed it to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Good morning," She grinned, her eyes trailing down his body.

"Did I fall asleep?" He asked, his face red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I was just so-."

"It's alright," Elliona laughed, "Come on, let's go find the others."

"Sure, let me go get changed. I'll meet you out there?"

"Alright," Elliona leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Before she could pull away, he grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him, kissing her passionately. She fell forward onto him as his arms snaked around her waist. 

"Are you two up?" Someone knocked on the door, making the two jump.

"Uh, yeah. Just a sec!" Elliona called out, escaping Dwight's grasp to stand up. "You get changed? I'll see you when you're done," She gave him a large smile before rushing to the door. She opened it just enough for her to slip through and then shut it behind her, giving Dwight some privacy to get dressed.

Standing in the hall outside the door was Claudette.   
"Hey," Elliona said to the woman, "Did we uh... miss anything?"

"Are you and Dwight... together?" She asked, raising a brow from behind her glasses.

Elliona blushed deeply, "Wha? I..." She didn't know how to answer the question. The two weren't really a couple.

"It's alright, I understand," Claudette laughed lightly, "I just wanted to check-in. I thought I heard you guys speaking."

"It's quiet out here. Is anyone around?" Elliona peeked down the hall to the living room. She noticed Ace sitting at the kitchen and Nea sitting on the couch. When Ace saw her, he gave her a wink. 

"Jake's somewhere outside and Meg's resting in the other bedroom," Claudette informed.

"I see. Have you gone to the campfire recently?"

"Nope. It's been pretty quiet around here..." Claudette crossed her arms, shifting uncomfortably on her feet, "It's honestly been a bit too quiet. It makes me a bit restless."

"Hm, maybe whoever captured us forgot about us?" Elliona suggested hopefully.

"If only..." Claudette sighed.

The door behind Elliona opened up just an inch, revealing an unhappy Dwight. Elliona swore she heard the jingle of a bell.

"You alright, Dwight?" Elliona asked, trying to push the door open more. Dwight held the door tight, not allowing Elliona access into the room.

"I think... I think someone is messing with me," Dwight frowned. 

"What do you mean?" Claudette asked.

"The only thing in the closet was this..." He sighed and opened the door fully, revealing to the two women his over-the-top christmas outfit. On the bed behind him was a matching hat and elf-ears. 

Claudette tried to hold back her laughter. Meanwhile, Elliona couldn't help herself. A soft laugh escaped her lips as she eyed him up and down.

"Why do you have that outfit, Dwight?" She asked, stepping past him to pick up the matching hat and elf-ears from the bed. 

"I uh... an old job," He admitted, his face red. Elliona put his hat on his head and grinned.

"You look so cute," Her words only made his blush deepen, "Come on, put on the ears? I really wanna see them on you."

For whatever reason, he couldn't find it in him to say no to her. He took the elf ears from her hands and put them over his ears. 

"Ta-da..." He mumbled, not too enthusiastically.

"You look great!" Elliona beamed.

"I uh... thanks, I guess," Dwight said.

Claudette nodded, "It's a pretty neat outfit."

Dwight simply nodded, forcing a smile onto his face. Their compliments seemed sincere enough. Ace spotted Dwight from the kitchen and let out a roaring laugh. 

"Nice outfit," He called out.

"Isn't it?" Elliona said, ignorant to the sarcasm in his tone. "I love it." She put an arm around Dwight before pecking his cheek with a kiss. 

"If that's what you're into..." Ace mused. Nea peeked around the corner and simply stared at Dwight's outfit. A small smirk appeared on her lips as quickly as it vanished. 

Meg opened the door to the other bedroom, having heard all the commotion. When she spotted Dwight's outfit, she raised a brow.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"It was all I could find..." He blushed, well aware of Elliona's arm still around him. Elliona poked one of his bells, causing it to ding. 

"Having fun?" Dwight asked.

"Loads," She mused.

"Come on, let's go sit down in the living room?" Claudette suggested, now that the hallway was becoming cramped. She left first, followed by Meg. Elliona released herself from Dwight and followed the others. He trailed behind her, the bells on his outfit echoing with each step.

A moment after the group got situated in the living room, the door to the small home slammed open. A group of people, all covered in blood, trailed in.

Elliona recognized Bill and Laurie but did not recognize the two behind them. A man and a beautiful woman entered the living room. Even covered in blood, Elliona couldn't help but notice the cheery smile on the beautiful woman's face.

"Welcome back," Ace said from the kitchen, "I see you brought some new faces."

Before Laurie could introduce the newcomers, people began to vanish from sight. Instinctively, Elliona grabbed Dwight's hand. She didn't want him to go. At least, not without her. He returned her tight grip, just as fearful over what was to come.

One by one, everyone in the house began to vanish. They all appeared in the midst of an empty street, the skies above covered in dark clouds. Homes lined the quiet street. 

"Where are we?" Laurie asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Are we... free?" Ace asked.

"I don't see any generators," Bill noted. "I'm gonna check out this house."

Elliona shifted uncomfortably. Something didn't feel right. Was this another trial? It couldn't be, though. They hadn't appeared in front of a campfire, nor was there just a small group. 

"Are you alright?" Dwight whispered. He could feel her hands begin to shake.

"I'm okay," She lied, trying to calm her breathing.

Dwight frowned but kept quiet. He wouldn't push her to explain herself right now. 

Bill came back out of the house, "No generators, lockers, or hooks inside."

"Whoa, really?" Claudette said, mostly to herself.

"Let's go check the others," Laurie suggested. 

Everyone began to split apart, going to check the home and land around them. Elliona kept her hand firmly in Dwight's as they entered a small two-story home. 

"Do you want to wait here while I look around?" Dwight asked, sensing Elliona's heavy fear.

"No. I don't want to be alone," She couldn't explain why she felt so uneasy. She sighed, looking to the ground, "Actually no, go on. I'll just wait here."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

He surprised her with a quick kiss before he ventured forward into the home. He walked around the messy place. What happened to the people who lived here? It was as though everyone had just vanished.

Frowning, he noticed a basement right off the kitchen. He quietly stepped down into the basement and noticed nothing out of the ordinary. No hooks, no lockers. He returned to the kitchen before finding some stairs upstairs. Once again, the home looked ordinary. It was a refreshing sight.

He hurriedly came downstairs to Elliona, who was sitting in the corner, her legs brought up to her chest.

"Did you find anything?" She asked.

"No. Everything looks normal," He said. "The basement has no hooks. It looks like an ordinary basement."

"Really?" Elliona stood, her mouth open in a small gasp. "I don't understand how this is possible. Where are we, then?"

"I don't know. Let's find the others and see what they've discovered?" He held out his hand for her to take. 

She slowly took his hand. 

"It's going to be okay," He said softly, pulling her into a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I consider this chapter a bit of a transition into the chapter to come, so I'm sorry if it was a bit boring. I'm currently working on Chapter 7 right now! Thanks again! Have a good day, and stay safe everyone.


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmares

**Chapter 7: Nightmares**

  
"Did you guys find anything?" Laurie asked, watching Dwight and Elliona approach them in the street. Only Laurie, Bill, and Claudette were standing around.

"Not a thing. Everything looked normal for the house at the end of the street," Dwight answered. Elliona remained silent, her gaze on the ground. Claudette noticed the shift in Elliona's behavior. She wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she didn't want to put her on the spot in front of the others.

"This house is clear!" Ace shouted from the second floor of another house, waving his arm for those in the street to see. 

Jake ran up to them, "I just checked a barn off in the corner and there wasn't a generator inside. I didn't see any hooks or anything along the way there and back."

"That's great!" One of the two strangers said, approaching the group. "I peeked into a school nearby, and it looked ordinary. Maybe we're safe here?" She spoke hopefully, her eyes twinkling with life.

"Perhaps," Laurie said, looking around. Others began to return to them, all reporting the same things. Everything in this small little town looked normal. 

"Anyone else feeling tired?" Ace asked, crossing his arms.

"A bit, yeah," Claudette admitted. 

"How about this. We all get some rest, and meet back here in the morning to discuss what we should do next?" Bill suggested. "There are plenty of beds around us. Let's get a good night's rest."

"Sounds like a plan," Claudette nodded. 

The group began to walk their separate ways once more. Elliona and Dwight returned to the home they inspected upon their arrival. Once inside, Dwight locked the front door.

"I'll go check the back door and windows and lock them," He said, "You go upstairs and get ready for bed?"

"Alright," She said softly. She walked away from him without another word in search of the stairs. Dwight stared at her departing form, a frown on his face. What had gotten into her? If anything, he would expect her to be happy now that they were somewhere relatively safe.

Sighing, he checked each window to make sure they were all locked. After locking the backdoor, he glanced around the kitchen. Maybe there would be something they could eat? While he wasn't particularly hungry, he thought it might brighten Elliona's mood if he offered her something nice.

Rummaging through the cabinets, he found one stocked with two wine bottles. This would do. He grabbed one bottle and walked up the creaking stairs. He found Elliona in a bathroom, the lights inside peeking through the bottom of the door into the hallway. 

Stepping into the bedroom, he placed the wine on the nightstand.   
"Wait..." He thought aloud, turning to the closet behind him. Perhaps there would be a new outfit for him to change into. He excitingly opened the small closet door and peered through the various outfits. They'd do. Just as he was about to grab a new shirt, he paused.

Elliona really liked his outfit. He recalled how it made her smile. He gave a soft smile at the thought and shut the closet door. He'd change tomorrow. For now, he would keep this outfit on in hopes it would cheer her up, even in the slightest.

"Dwight?" Elliona stepped into the room, "I found toothbrushes and stuff under the sink in the kitchen. Never used. I left one in it's packaging on the counter for you."

"Thanks," Dwight said. "I'll go get ready. You get comfortable, okay?"

She nodded and watched Dwight walk into the hallway, his outfit jingling with each step. A small smile appeared on her lips, a small that did not go unnoticed by the elf-dressed man. 

Elliona sat on the surprisingly plush bed, looking around the dated room. The sheets were a bit dusty, making her nose tickle. Crawling underneath the covers, Elliona waited for Dwight to return.

About five minutes passed before the sound of jingles echoed through the hall. Dwight appeared beneath the door, smiling. Once he entered the room, he shut and locked it behind him.

Elliona was sitting cozily beneath the sheets, her face the only thing visible to him. 

"Comfortable?" He asked, removing his elf hat.

She nodded, "Very. The bed's pretty comfortable, believe it or not."

"Well compared to what we've been sleeping on, I'd say anything is more comfortable," He teased, slipping onto the bed next to her. He had nearly forgotten about his wine.

"Oh, I found this in the kitchen," He lifted the bottle from the nightstand. "I thought maybe we could unwind and celebrate the chance to sleep in an ordinary home?"

Elliona laughed, "Wine sounds nice."

"Awesome! I uh... I didn't look for glasses, so we'll just have to drink from the bottle," He said, laughing awkwardly.

"It's fine, silly," She sat up, eager to drink something for the first time in well... a while. When was the last time they ate?

Dwight struggled to pull the cork out of the wine bottle. Elliona was surprised he was even able to get it out without a tool. 

"Here we go," He handed Elliona the bottle. She brought it to her lips and paused.

"I have to warn you now, I'm a light-weight."

"Heh, me too," He admitted, chuckling. 

Elliona took a big gulp of the wine before handing it back to Dwight, who did the same.

"Tell me more about yourself," Elliona asked. 

"Hmm, what do you want to know?" He asked, taking another sip of the wine.

"Before all this happened... what did you do for a living?"

"I was a manager at a retail store..." He said, "It wasn't the most exciting of jobs. What about you?"

"I uh... I didn't have a job. I was coming home from an interview before I appeared here, wherever here is," She mumbled. "I had auditioned for a singing position among this choir in my city. Sadly, I didn't get accepted."

"What? Your voice is beautiful!" He handed her the wine, "What idiots."

"Thanks. I probably wouldn't be here had they not rejected me. I was so upset after they said no that I just started wandering a nearby park. Next thing you know, I'm in front of a campfire."

"I'm sorry," Dwight said softly.

"It's alright. All we can do now is make the most of this situation. At least I have you here," She grinned, gulping down even more wine. 

"And I, you," He nodded as she handed him back the wine. He took a gulp, only to realize they drank the whole thing. He sat the empty bottle back on the nightstand.

"What's your favorite color?" Elliona blurted out, her eyelids were now heavy.

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Red or green. Heh, you're wearing my two favorite colors," She teased, placing a hand on his chest, "and you look really good in them."

"T-Thanks," He stuttered, his face red. 

Dwight could feel the alcohol already kicking in. He removed his glasses with one hand, the other massaging his temples. He nearly jumped out of the bed when he felt Elliona's hand on his crotch. He quickly put his glasses back on.

"E-Elliona?" He hiccuped.

"Yes, Dwight?" She leaned over and pressed her lips against his. He returned the kiss, a soft moan escaping his throat because of her hand still pressed against his crotch. 

She slipped her hand underneath his pants, her gentle fingers gliding over the growing bulge beneath his underwear. 

"Does this feel alright?" She whispered beneath quick kisses. 

Dwight wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. She snuck her hand beneath his boxers so she could grasp his hard member. She began to stroke him while they kissed passionately. The two could hardly think straight, between the alcohol and growing desire they felt towards one another.

Dwight's kisses fell from her lips, to her chin, then to her neck. Elliona fell back onto the bed, Dwight above her. She continued to stroke his cock, delighted by the sounds it produced from him. 

Dwight reached down to lift her dress off her. The turtleneck was making it difficult to kiss her neck. Elliona assisted him and pulled her dress up enough for him to lift the rest of the way. He glanced down at her body, surprised to see she was wearing absolutely nothing beneath the thick dress.

"As much as I like this outfit, I think you should take it off," She suggested.

He wasted no time. He pulled his sweater off so fast, she could hardly process it. One second his clothes were on, the next they were tossed onto the floor next to her dress. Elliona eyed him up and down, her eyes landing on his throbbing cock.

She sat upright, pushing Dwight onto his back. She slowly prowled onto him, her fingers grazing his thighs until she touched his cock. She leaned down slowly, all the while keeping eye-contact with Dwight, who had forgotten to take off his elf ears. She nearly laughed at the sight. It was cute. 

Her lips fell to his cock. She kissed the tip before trailing her tongue up and down his long shaft. Dwight moaned, a shudder escaping his parted lips. Elliona shut her eyes as she began to take his long member into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, eager to please him. 

After a short while, she pulled away from his cock.

He sat upright and pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers moved around his neck. She ran a hand through his soft hair.

Her feelings for him were strong. Stronger than they should be for a man she had seemingly met only days ago. He was funny, kind, and a bit geeky. 

Was this love? No, it couldn't be...

Elliona pulled back enough to glance down at the man underneath her. The small smile on his lips made her heart swell. Despite this horrible, horrible predicament, she found herself grateful that it gave her the opportunity to meet Dwight. 

Dwight flipped their positions. He hovered over her, his arms on either side of her. He nudged her legs with his own, trying to part them. She gladly obliged, spreading her legs so he could slip his hard member inside.

She let out a soft gasp as he penetrated her, sheathing himself deep within her. It was now her turn to shudder with pleasure. He waited a moment so she could adjust to his length inside her before he began to thrust in and out of her folds, albeit slowly at first.

"Dwight," She moaned out his name, her eyes fluttering closed.

Dwight picked up his speed, pressing himself in and out of her roughly. He stopped suddenly, preventing himself from cumming inside her. He didn't want to stop just yet. Taking in a sharp breath, he tried to calm himself.

"Turn over," He spoke, his tone husky. She obliged, turning so she was on her stomach. He lifted her so that she was on her hands and knees before he slipped his cock back inside her. She let out a surprised yelp as he grabbed her waist tightly, holding on to her as he fucked her mercilessly.

Who woulda thought he had it in him? She wasn't complaining, of course.

He wanted to hold out longer, but he simply couldn't. After one final thrust, he released himself inside her. Elliona moaned loudly as she collapsed onto the sheets, her breathing heavy. 

Dwight fell on top of her, careful not to squish her with his weight. He began to catch his breath, his head falling to the crook of her neck. 

"I really like you," He spoke, his voice barely a whisper. He kissed her neck before falling onto the bed next to her on his back. Elliona quickly cuddled up to his side, her hand resting on his chest.

"Goodnight, Dwight," She kissed his shoulder.  
"Goodnight, Elliona," He returned, placing a hand atop the one she had on his chest. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, ignorant to the threats lurking in the darkness around them. 

It wasn't until a few hours into their sleep did things start turning south.

Elliona began to whimper, her body shaking. Dwight awoke immediately at the sound of her soft cries.

"Elliona?" He asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Was she having a bad dream? She began to shout something incoherent, her legs kicking the sheets at their feet. "Elliona!" He repeated louder, shaking her shoulder.

The woman did not stir, instead, she began to speak softly.

"Please don't hurt me. Please!" She let out a piercing scream. Dwight sat up-right, completely alarmed. Thankfully his glasses were still on his head. He watched in horror as a slit appeared down her arm, drawing blood. What was happening!?

"Elliona!" He shouted once more, shaking her roughly. It took a few moments before she finally gasped, awakening in his arms. She began to shake uncontrollably, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"D-Dwight," She cried, holding him for dear life. Her nightmare felt so real.

"Hey, I'm here. It's alright. You were... you were having a bad dream," He said, unsure of himself.

Elliona nodded, "He was trying to kill me. It felt so real. I was so scared."

"It's okay, I'm here. I'll protect you," He whispered, running a hand through her hair. "It's going to be okay." He wasn't sure if he was convincing her or himself at that point. Was he imagining things?

He hesitantly lifted her arm. To his horror, the cut was still there. It wasn't too deep, but it was definitely caused by something supernatural. She had already fallen back asleep in his arms, her breathing still heavy.

He held her tight that night, afraid that if he were to let her go, he'd somehow lose her...


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... I've been having writer's block. Honestly, I just want to write a Ghostface x Reader fic but I'm trying hard to keep my attention on this for now. Thanks again for reading my story and having patience! Hope everyone is staying safe out there during these uncertain times...

Chapter 8:

"Elliona," a gentle voice whispered, trying to wake the woman.

"Dwight?" Elliona stirred, her eyes fluttering open. Dwight was standing next to the bed, leaning over her. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?" She groaned, trying to sit up-right. Realizing she wasn't wearing any clothes, her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. 

Dwight gave her a small smile, handing her a clean shirt he found, "You've been asleep for a while now. I.... how are you feeling?" he trailed off, not knowing how to bring up the cut she had received during her sleep. 

"Well, my head is throbbing... and I feel as though I've been hit by a truck," she mused, tossing the large shirt over her head. "Are you alright? You seem... thoughtful."

"I, oh uh..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, "I'm fine. I just...." he glanced down at her arm, which sported the long cut he saw last night. "Do you remember having a nightmare last name?"

"No?" She raised a brow, tilting her head, "Dwight, what's wrong?"

He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her attention to it. She gasped, startled by the cut. Did she fall last night?

"What happened last night after we had our drinks? Did I fall or something?"

"I don't think so," he frowned, pulling his glasses off his face. He rubbed his eyes, unsure of himself. Maybe the alcohol they had last night really messed with his head. Maybe she did fall?

"You woke up screaming last night. You were having some sort of nightmare. I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't listen to me. I... I think I saw this cut just appear on your arm. I know it doesn't make sense but considering everything that has happened to us, I don't know...." 

"I see..." she tried to digest everything he had said. The concern on his face made her smile. He really did care for her. "Thank you for looking out for me, Dwight," She sat up onto her knees and slipped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug.

He returned the hug, his arms wrapping around her shoulders, "Elliona?"

"Hmm?" She continued to hold him, a small smile on her lips. 

"I was wondering... You know how we've been doing uh things and uh... do you uh..." he stumbled on his words, his cheeks turning red, "would you be my girlfriend?"

Elliona's eyes widened at the question before a grin broke out onto her pale face, "Dwight!"

The man jumped, startled by her shout. Was she mad? Dwight quickly pulled back, his worry evident on his face. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--," before he could finish, Elliona jumped out of bed, clinging to him. Her legs were firmly wrapped around him, her arms around his neck. He stumbled back, barely able to catch himself. If it wasn't for the wall behind him, the two probably would have fallen to the ground. He grabbed her legs, steadying himself against the wall.

Elliona placed her lips against his own, her eyes closing.  
'Was that a yes?' Dwight thought. He didn't have a lot of experience when it came to women and their emotions. 

"I'd like that. A lot," she whispered between kisses.

"Really?" He couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face as he carried her back to the bed. The two fell onto the bed together, with Dwight on top.

"Of course, Dwight," she leaned up to plant another gentle kiss on his lips.

Before things could get too heated, they heard the sound of a knock on the front door. Dwight jumped off Elliona, startled by the sound. He adjusted his glasses, that had somehow gotten skewed on his face.

"I'll go get that. You should uh, finish getting dressed," Dwight said, a shy smile still on his face.

Elliona smirked, "And here I was hoping we could spend some more quality time together."

Dwight's face turned red as a laugh left his lips, "If only..." Elliona waved him away, her smirk still present. Dwight left the room with haste, shutting the door behind him. He quickly headed downstairs and cautiously opened the front door. You could never be too sure nowadays...

"Oh hey," Dwight said, greeting Claudette with a small smile, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to check up on you... I'm in the house over with Meg and we thought we heard screaming from here last night. Are you two alright?" Claudette asked.

"I..." Dwight paused. He wasn't quite sure how to explain what had happened last night, "We're fine, I think. I think Elliona had nightmares."

"Her too? I had some awful nightmares as well..." Claudette shuddered at the thought.

"Did you wake up with any foreign cuts on you or anything?" Dwight asked quickly, the question catching Claudette off guard.

"No? Why do you ask? Did something happen?"

"Hey Dwight, who's at the door?" Elliona called from the hallway upstairs. He could hear her light footsteps quickly approaching the staircase before she ran down, now dressed in a yellow short-sleeve shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans. When she noticed Claudette, she gave the woman a friendly grin.

"Claudette! How did you sleep?" Elliona asked, "Do you want to come inside?" She appeared next to Dwight, the two standing so close their arms were touching.

"I had lots of nightmares. I heard you did too?" Claudette said, stepping inside as Dwight and Elliona moved aside, giving her some space. The trio went into the living room, taking a seat on the couches present. 

"I guess I did. I don't remember them, but I apparently woke him up last night," Elliona frowned, shrugging. "He said I somehow got this on my arm while I was asleep last night." She pulled up her arm and showed Claudette the cut.

"That doesn't look too good..." Claudette frowned as she glanced around the house uncomfortably, "Maybe we should say something to the others?"

"I guess so. I wonder if anyone else got magic cuts." Elliona sighed, dropping her hands onto her lap. Dwight gave her a sympathetic smile, reaching over to grab her hand. Claudette watched the two with a growing smile on her face.

"So..." She looked between the two, trying to put two and two together, "Are you guys together now?"

"Yes," Elliona beamed.

"That's awesome. I'm happy for you two," she nodded, adjusting her glasses, "So do you guys want to go find the others? Maybe we can all brainstorm a way to get out of here?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Elliona stood from the chair, pulling Dwight up with her. The two followed Claudette down the street, where they noticed the group was already gathered. David and Ace looked to be on the verge of fighting, with Jake trying to hold back David. Ace, judging by his already bloody nose, had already gotten hit by David, or so she assumed.

"Get yourselves together!" Jake all but growled, pulling David back a step. Kate grabbed Ace's shoulder and tried to nudge him back as well.

Dwight protectively pulled Elliona closer, uncomfortable by the situation at hand. Why were they fighting amongst themselves? Didn't they have bigger things to worry about?

"What happened?" Claudette whispered to Meg, hoping for some answers.

"Ace accused David of hitting him and well, thing's got a little heated after that," she sighed, putting a hand to her head in annoyance. 

"Why would David hit Ace?" Elliona mumbled, confused.

"If I had hit you, you'd have more than a bloody nose," David snapped, pushing Jake off him, "If a fight is what you want, I'll gladly give it to you."

"Then explain my bloody nose, you bastard!" Ace tried to control his rising temper.

"I told you I didn't do it, you idiot," David said.

"Sure, and I just imagined waking up with you hovering above my bed with a bloody hand and my nose bleeding?"

"I didn't touch you. I don't know how I got there." David shook his head, balling his fists together.

"I think David's speaking the truth, Ace..." Elliona said, shifting uncomfortably. She remained close to Dwight as she continued, "I woke up with this weird cut on my arm and no explanation for it. Maybe you were sleepwalking and the same thing happened to both of you?" She suggested, trying to ease the tension.

"That sounds insane." Ace said.

"Well, all of this sounds insane..." Dwight said quickly, defending Elliona.

"Whatever," Ace rolled his eyes.

"You're fighting amongst yourselves like children while we're trapped god-knows-where, being forced to die over and over again..." Bill said in disbelief, shaking his head, "Get your head's out of your asses and team up or we will die here, and maybe this time for good."

His speech silenced everyone, thankfully ended the argument.

"So what do you propose we do next?" Claudette asked, trying to pull the conversation back to their survival.

"I suggest we scan the forests around us, for starters? Maybe we'll find actual civilization nearby?" Jake said, crossing his arms.

"Should we split up into teams?" Meg asked. "That way we can cover more ground?"

"Up to you guys," Jake shrugged. Claudette glanced at Dwight and Elliona with a nod, silently choosing to go with them. Kate pulled Ace towards them, trying to distance Ace from David for the time being.

"You guys head south?" Jake suggested.

"Sure thing," Kate said as Ace already began to walk the direction they were going. The group all walked together in silence. Dwight had to admit, he found the silence to be really uncomfortable. There was a tension in the air, and he didn't like it.

He glanced at Elliona, who was looking around uncomfortably. When she noticed him looking at her, she flashed him a smile. He returned it, thankful to have her with him. She calmed his nerves.

The group wandered through the dense forest for what felt like half an hour. During that time, Ace held a conversation with Kate about the most random of things. If anything, it seemed like he was trying to flirt with her with little success. In truth, Elliona found the whole thing amusing.

"Did you guys see that?" Claudette paused, catching the attention of the others. They each turned toward the direction she was staring at.

"I don't see anything..." Dwight said.

"Neither do I," Kate frowned.

Elliona saw nothing either, but she certainly felt as though they were being watched. Claudette muttered a small apology, claiming she might have just been imagining things. The group continued onwards, on edge. 

Leaning down, Elliona picked up a thick branch. Dwight raised a brow, wondering what she was doing. She shrugged, "Could be useful." She swung the branch like a bat.

"There!" Claudette spoke loudly, pointing north-east of their location. "Did you see it that time!?"

"I thought I saw a glimpse of red..." Dwight said, squinting ahead.

"Is it just me, or is it getting foggier?" Kate glanced around. The fog around them was indeed intensifying, with great speed. Elliona could barely see the tree up five feet ahead. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Ace had kept walking forward, ignoring the group's sudden concerns. The others caught up and glanced at the object that caught Ace's attention.

"Is that a... clock?" 

"Guy's, I think we should go back and find the others..." Elliona tugged on Dwight's arm. Darkness suddenly clouded their vision as the world around them began to warp. They were now standing in the middle of the street between the homes they had taken shelter in. Except this time, random pallets and other oddities filled the area. 

"No, no, no..." Elliona whispered softly, her hands shaking. A generator stood about three feet to their left, waiting to be fired up. 

"We never escaped," Dwight frowned, grabbing Elliona's hand. She looked as though she were on the verge of crying. Her trusty stick was nowhere to be seen. There goes that weapon.

"I guess we know what we have to do now..." Kate grumbled, going to the generator. She kneeled in front of it and began the repair it desperately needed. Ace followed her lead, while Dwight and Elliona remained where they appeared.

"Elliona?" Dwight called out, trying to grab her attention. She turned to him, her green eyes bright and filled with oncoming tears. 

"I thought we were safe..." She said.

"So did I... come on, let's try and get out of here in one piece," he pulled her to the generator and kneeled down to work on it. Elliona followed suit, and in all but a minute, they were able to repair the machinery. Working as a team really did help speed things along. Sadly, the sound of their successful completion brought forth the attention of their new killer. 

A man they did not recognize walked towards them, a hand held in the air. The metallic gleam of the claws on his fingers caught their eye. He seemed eager to slice his victims, his fingers twitching excitedly as he approached the defenseless group.

Kate ran off into a house, while Dwight, Ace, and Elliona all ran down the street. Once at the end of the street, the group split apart. Dwight and Elliona ran one way, Ace the other. 

Thankfully for them, Ace began to get chased, giving them a chance to breathe.

"I hate this!" Elliona whispered harshly, gripping Dwight's hand for dear life.

"Me too... come on, let's try and get out of here," Dwight tried to tug Elliona forward, but she would not budge.

"I can't. I can't do this anymore, Dwight. This endless cycle of cat and mouse... it's too much," she said, her gaze falling to the grass beneath them.

"Hey, it'll be alright. We'll find a way to make it through this. We have to keep on trying," he pulled her into a tight hug. She cried softly into his chest, her hands gripping the back of his shirt. "Just breathe."

"ARGHHHHH!" Ace's loud scream made them jump apart, their eyes wide. 

"I'll go get him off the hook, you work on this generator?" He pointed to a nearby generator.

"Okay... be careful," she said. He nodded in return before running off. She began to work on the generator, careful to not shock herself on the loose wires. She couldn't shake this strange feeling that someone was watching her. Turning around, she saw nothing behind her except a dense fog. For a moment, she thought she heard the sound of fabric rustling in the wind, but surely it was just her imagination.

After removing Ace from the hook, the two ran into a house and up to the second floor. Dwight began to heal him underneath a pallet.

"Thanks..." Ace said, thankful to have the bleeding stop.

"Yeah," Dwight said as the two crept to the window near the front of the house. Ace hopped through it first and began to scout the area. He pointed to a corner, the same corner Elliona had been working on the generator. Dwight stuck his head out the window almost comically, his eyes wide with worry.

Elliona was creeping around bushes, with the killer trying to find her location. Somehow he just knew she was there, despite her best efforts to remain hidden. Just before he could find her, she dropped a pallet on his head.

"Now that was satisfying. Your girlfriend got him good," Ace grinned, watching the killer groan in pain. Elliona bolted away, trying to use his short moment of pain to her advantage. She felt oddly proud of herself for causing the killer harm. He deserved it, they all did, for the hell they were putting her and the others through.

"How'd you know we were together?" Dwight asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"You'd have to be blind to not notice it," Ace laughed, "she lost him, I think. Come on, let's find a generator."

Ace and Dwight found a generator behind the home and began to work on it. Kate was nowhere to be seen, but they knew she was working just as hard as them to earn their freedom.

Elliona snuck around a bush, nearly making the two men slip on their tasks. She gave them a forced smile and helped complete the generator. No words were said between the group. They knew not where the killer was and didn't want to risk him hearing them.

Once the generator sprung to life, Dwight grabbed Elliona's hand and pulled her somewhere safe in the corner of the region.

"You're covered in blood, are you alright?" 

"I was in a basement and got hit. Kate patched me up," she said.

"I'm sorry," he pulled her into his chest and placed a small kiss on her forehead. They only needed one more generator and they would be free. 

"Dwight?"

"Yes?" He glanced down at her, a friendly smile on his handsome face. She placed a hand on his cheek, her eyes falling to his lips. 

"Thank you," she kissed his lips passionately. The two were getting quite heated. They nearly forgot the killer on the loose had they not heard Kate scream out nearby. Elliona pulled away from Dwight, her breathing heavy.

"We'll continue this later," she whispered before running off, leaving Dwight alone to adjust his glasses. Sure, there was a killer on the loose trying to sacrifice them to some foreign entity, but he was incredibly happy to have her with him. Things could be a lot worse...


End file.
